Not all that glitters
by Shurame
Summary: Future a/u - A new girl appears, what will the new generation Dragonball warriors do... (prev 'History of Star')[dead]
1. Prologue

HOS-P ****

History of Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things related to Dragonball/Z/GT in this story, except for Star, Gogitz, Gomir and Mirya. If you want to use them plz mail me. This is my first fic, and I would appreciate it if your not to cruel.

__

Prologue

The Town Square was deserted, the only person standing in the middle was a young girl. She was not too big, and appeared to be around 19 years of age. Her clothes were a sign of wealth, a long white dress, and a silver cape. "So close" She whispered "So close..." Then completely unexpected she shouted out "So God damn close" a beam shot from the palm off her hand, blowing up one off the small wooden houses. "Where is it! I want that Dragonball, and I want it NOW! RAAH!!" The girl started to blow up house at random, until, suddenly with no apparent reason, she stopped. "Hmmpf, since that's not working I'll do it another way" She hit back her cape, and a pair of complete black wings came out. She looked at the village again, and then she took off in the air.

"Let's go already, those people NEED our help!!!" A woman with black hair tied in a ponytail was jumping up and down. She was wearing a pair of tights and the latest model of Saiya-jin armor "Yes, yes, calm down. It won't help them if you're all stressed out" The calm voice came from a muscular man with long hair in the same color as the woman. He was also wearing Saiya-jin armor, but an older model "all right, I'm done! Let's go!" A huge and also very muscular man walked out the high-tech building that belonged to Capsule Corp., he was the only one not wearing a Saiya-jin armor. He wore a pair of orange trousers, and a blue shirt. 

"There they are!" "Finally, I thought they wouldn't come any more" "Of course they come, they always do" "Yes, but they were late this time" The villagers stood in the middle of all the ruble that the vicious girl made. When the Dragonball warriors landed in the circle the villagers made, a man walked up to them. He had a certain air over him, which could be very well explained by the fact that he was the major off this town. "Welcome Warriors" he bowed to them "We thank you for coming, even though you're a little late" The muscular man answered. "We apologize major. We had some trouble on our way here" "Of course, Gomir-San." "Now please tell us what happened here" Gomir's eyes wondered over what used to be the lovely town of Mirage. "The same criminal that attacked Linia, Marioso, and the three other towns, came here and demanded our Dragonball. Of course we didn't give it to her, and she was very angry with that." "I can see that..." The man with the Saiya-jin armor interrupted. "Gogitz, be quiet. Maybe we should guard the Dragonball? What do you think Major, it would be saver. We can put it in the same place as our Dragonball. She would never find it..." Gomir looked at the Major with an almost begging look. "That would probable be the best thing to do. Jonha," The major turned to his son "Go get the Dragonball" "Yes father" The boy walked to what used to be the Townhall, and dug up a save with the Dragonball under the rubble. "Here you go Gomir-San" He had opened the save and handed the Dragonball to Gomir "Thank you boy." 

Suddenly a shadow appeared above the group. Most of the villagers flied back into their houses. "Why hello there..." The girl smirked "Hello," Gomir made a small bow to her. "My name is Gomir, and yours maybe be...?" "My name is Star, not that it is any of your business." "Nice to meet you Star, This," He pointed and the man standing on his left "This, is my son; Gogitz. And this," Now he pointed to his right "This, is my daughter; Mirya" Now he turned in the direction of the major. "And this..."He abruptly stopped because Star used his introduction to phase behind the son of the major, and grab him by his arms in such a way, that he couldn't break free. "Very interesting, but I don't give a shit who everybody here is! Now, give me that Dragonball, or I will blow this boys brains out." She put her finger to his head to make sure that they would believe her. "NOW!!! Hurry boy, I don't have all day" Star's evil glare moved from Gomir to Gogitz. He looked surprised; nobody called him boy, especially not a nineteen year old girl. "I am not..." He started, but was rudely interrupted by his father "No Gogitz, we can not give it to her. Not even to save that boy's life. She already has five Dragonballs, it would be to dangerous." "But Gomir" sputtered the major "...She has my son... can't you..." "Shut up! GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!!" She blew up one of the few houses that was still standing. Suddenly Gomir moved away from the group and shouted to Gogitz "Throw me the Dragonball" "Huh? But father" "No buts, throw it to me!" Gogitz looked puzzled but did what his father tolled him, he threw the Dragonball in the air. That was the moment Star waited for, she pushed the boy away, and jumped after it. "Mirya, bring the villagers to safety. Gogitz help me take back what is ours!" Gomir gambled that Star wanted the Dragonball so badly that she would let go of the boy, and he was right. "Ha! You think you will get it back now? I don't think so! It is mine now." Star had grabbed the ball before it fell on the ground, and now she was already high up in the air, shouting threats at the small group on the ground. "...And if you dare to follow me, I will kill every last person you love! I will make you regret... I promise..." Then a big flash, and she was gone.


	2. The second meeting

HOS-1 ****

History of Star

__

The second meeting 

"We have to get the Dragonball back, no matter what. She has 6 now, and I'm sure she won't stop till she gets her hands on the last one. Maybe we should hide it somewhere else. The safe here is probable not gonna stop her. Anybody want to take a guess at what she's gonna wish for?" Gomir, Gogitz and Mirya were back at the headquarters. Gomir had hidden their Dragonball in a safe, and now they were talking about what their next step would be. "She's probably gonna wish for immortality. They all seem to want that." Mirya rolled her eyes. "Maybe…but she could also wish to be the ruler of the world, or she could wish for money, or fame, or glamour, or…" "Yes, Gogitz we get the point", "What? You said yourself we could take a guess of what she's gonna wish for, if you were not interested, you shouldn't have asked." Gogitz sounded annoyed. "Somebody should go and look for her. Who knows what's she's gonna do next. Any volunteers?" and with that Gomir look straight to Gogitz. He sighted and said, "all right, I'll go…why do I always have to do that?" "But dear little brother, who said you always have to do that? You always 'volunteer'…" She grinned mischievous. Gogitz gave his sister a death glare, and walked out the room.

*Why do they always sent me? I'm always the 'best guy' for the job* Gogitz walked muttering in himself towards the door. But just before he opened it, his father shouted to him that he had to wait a sec. "Yes, yes I'll wait…" the young man shouted back. When his father and sister joined him by the door, they tolled him that they were gonna take the Dragonball to a save place, and that he should wait for them in the building. They couldn't come to save him if he got in a fight, so he should stay here. It would be safer. It was obvious that Gogitz didn't like this change in plans, but he didn't complain. "Don't worry, we'll be back very soon." "Yes father" Gogitz sighted again. Why did they have to treat him like a little kid? That he was the youngest didn't automatically mean he needed protection. "You'd better go now if you wanna be back before nightfall." When the two left Gogitz walked to the living room and started surfing through channels on the TV. 

*Huh? It's dark already? I must have fallen asleep.* Gogitz rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and turned of the TV that was still on. He noticed the little green light on the videophone, which mend there had been a transmission. He turned the recorder on, and saw his father's face. "Hi Gogitz, I'm just calling to say we're gonna stay here for the night all right? If you get in any troubles call us at this number." A number appeared in the middle of the screen, and after that the screen went black. A soft sensual voice said: "Transmission over. Say one to delete this message, say two to save this message." "Err…two" Gogitz turned of the machine and walked back to the couch, when he saw a black figure standing in the corner of the room. 

"What the hell?!! Who are you!" He took a battle position and waited for the person to move. "I was just here to find my Dragonball. There is no need for you to act so violent." Star walked out of the shadows and started opening random cupboards. "Hey! You can't just mess everything up around here! I don't wanna spend the rest of the aft…the rest of the evening cleaning your mess up" Star raised an eyebrow and said" YOU don't wanna spend the rest of the evening cleaning up my mess????" "Yes, I mean, what I meant was…Aaahh! I don't have to explain that to you!" Star grinned "You were gonna clean up my MESS?? Hahaha…" Gogitz ignored her, and started to close the cupboards Star had opened. She looked at him while he was doing that, and stopped opening more. When he reached the last one she opened she took a step towards him, and grabbed his arm. "So, and now you gonna tell me where the last Dragonball is." "What? No way, I'll never tell you" Gogitz looked surprised and shocked. Star raised her eyebrow again, and said "OR you tell me, OR I'll make a complete mess of your house. Your choice" "Hey, that's not fair! I hate cleaning up..." Star grinned. "What are you laughing about?! This is not funny!" "Oh, really? Then you tell me, why is it not funny to here a guy complain about the fact that he has to clean up, while he has two housemates to do it for him?" and she looked him straight in the eyes. Gogitz couldn't help but wonder what made this girl so obsessed with finding the Dragonballs. *What am I thinking?* Gogitz shook his head, but his eyes wondered back to hers. *Dear Kami, she has such beautiful eyes... I've never seen such eyes* Star broke of his thoughts by letting go of his arm and starting to look for the Dragonball again. "Where did you put it?" "Eh? Put what where?" Gogitz looked confused. Star rolled her eyes and continued opening closets. "Oh, right the Dragonball" Gogitz scratched his head. "I don't know, I really don't know." She stopped for a moment to look at him, but then started to rip open the couch he was sitting on earlier. "Hey! Don't do that, it's not there." "Oh, and where is it then?" "I tolled you, I don't know!" Now it was Stars turn to look confused. "What do you mean 'You don't know'?" "Just what I said, I DON'T KNOW" "Whoa, no need to get all worked up... I just wanted to know where it is" Star rolled her eyes. "Well, it's definitely not there." "How do you know? If you don't know where it is, then it could very well be here..." Star's logic made Gogitz give her one of his death glares. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one that looks evilly... Your supposed to act all scared" 

" ~sight~ We're never gonna find it…" Star sat down on the only bed in the room they were in now. "We? What do you mean, we? I am not helping you find it… No way! I'd rather die!" Gogitz looked horrified. "You'd rather die?" Star gave him a look that he couldn't misunderstand. "Err, I mean…" "Never mind, this is not very interesting." She ignored his further stuttering and looked around the room. There was a small pedestal cupboard next to the bed, a small alarm clock was lying upside-down on it, and the top drawer was standing ajar. Star sighted once more, and let her eyes wonder around the room a little more. It was a small room, with one window on the opposite site of the bed. In one corner stood a closet, probably filled with clothes. Further was there a big desk with the latest high-tech stuff on it, and a HTV (Holographic-television *I made it up*) in the room. "hmm, maybe…here?" Star stood up, and walked over to the closet. She ripped the door off, and started to throw all the clothes on the floor. "Hey! Don't do that, I need that." "You need that? Huh? Whose room is this anyway?" "It's my room, thank you…" Gogitz rolled his eyes "…and I really need that closet. I have to put my clothes somewhere." He looked at the pile of shirts in front of the closet and continued: "Besides on the floor that is." Star looked at him for a few seconds, and the started to pull out more clothes, but this time she didn't throw them on the floor. They just levitated next to her. "What the hell?" Gogitz sweatdropped. "What? Should I throw these on the floor also? I don't care you know." She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "No, no. Don't drop them. I'm just not very used to floating clothes, that's all." "Oh" Star shrugged and stopped pulling out more clothes. She turned around and sat back down on his bed. Gogitz walked over to the, now, door-less closet. He sighed also and started to but back his clothes. "Why don't you just leave it there, and sit down for a moment. You must be tired. Most people would be, after running around a house for six hours in a row." "Humph, I'm not most people." "I never said that." "But you implied it…" "I did not!" "Hey, we sound like little children." But Gogitz did what she said, and since there was no chair in the room he sat down next to her. "So, errr…now what?" and he looked at her. Star didn't seem to hear him. She just stared into nowhere. Gogitz raised an eyebrow, and waived one hand in front of her. That definitely got her attention, because she grabbed it in midair. "Hey, let go." "No. I got it, and I'll keep it" She said with an evil smirk on her face. "Great. First you mess up our entire house, then you destroy my closet, and now you kidnap my hand!" Star grinned. "That is not funny!" "Yes it is" she said, looking him in the eyes once more. "Well…maybe just a little…but…err…" Gogitz' mind wondered of again. *I wonder what made her like this. She is so young, but also very powerful. I think she has even more strength then my father, and he's the strongest man on earth.* He couldn't help it he had to lean forward, closer to her. She must have felt the same thing, because she moved closer also. His hands cupped her head as they shared their first passionate kiss.


	3. Star's story

HOS-2 ****

History of Star

__

Star's story 

Gogitz looked down at the girl in his arms. A wisp of hair managed to escape from the plait. He wiped it out of her face, softly touching her skin. That was enough to wake her up. She sat up quickly, and gave him a confused stare."What's the matter?" Star looked even more confused by the tenderness in his voice. "Err... nothing, it's just..." "Sshh, don't worry" Gogitz pressed his lips on hers. His hands wondered around her back, remembering the previous night. She trembled when he softly touched her wings. He broke their kiss and nuzzled in her neck. Then suddenly he bit her. She immediately jumped up, nearly breaking his nose in the process. "Hey, watch it a bit" Gogitz said, as he rubbed his now sore nose. "What did you do that for? This time Star gave him a hateful look. She rubbed over the wound caused by his bite, and looked at the bit of blood on her fingers. "Come here" Gogitz said, as he licked the blood from her fingers. Then he moved closer, and continued to lick the wound in her neck. Star let out a soft and unwilling moan. "You didn't answer, why did you bite me?" she said, this time soft and tenderly. "It's a Saiya-jin thing." "Oh, and that is supposed to explain everything?" Star pulled away, and looked him in the face. *Ow... how can I refuse her anything when she looks like that.* "Like I said, it's a Saiya-jin thing. We bite the person we bonded with, and if anyone ever tries to come between that bond, we kill him or her." Star looked away, and Gogitz noticed that she was breathing harder. "What is it?" Gogitz sounded worried "What it is? What it is? You don't know a single thing about me, and you decide to bond with me. Nice that you tell me of that. And what do you think? I'm a killer, I don't care for anybody, and I definitely do not love!" She almost spit out the last few words. "Oh, and what you showed last night wasn't love?" "Oh, shut up!" But all Gogitz did was raise an eyebrow and continue talking: "No, I wont. There's something you don't understand! When a Saiya-jin mates, it's forever. We can not live without our mate. If one dies, the other kills him or herself! I want you as my mate, and I don't care what other people will say. You bare my mark; you're my mate now. So there!" Now it was Star's turn to raise an eyebrow. "So there? Gee Gogitz, I didn't know the good guys could be so uncaring... but anyway, your brains are apparently not working. Because no one with a properly working brain would mate with a girl like me. Like I said, you don't know a single thing about me, I'm a murderer and also unattractive." And with that Star looked away. "Come on Star. Okay, you might be a killer, but that your unattractive is not true. You very handsome... Hell handsome is an understatement. You simple gorgeous! And that I don't know anything about you can be solved very simply; just tell me!" Star sighed. "You have no idea what you're asking." "Maybe not, but I would like to know a few things about you, about your past." Star looked at him with a weird look on her face. *What the... she seems to be afraid, scared of her past? Kami, something terrible must have happened. It must have...* Star sighed once more "Fine if you want to know so badly, but I don't need or want you pity..." She gave him a glare and started to talk.

"I was in the mall. I can't remember what I was doing, but it can hardly be of any importance. I decided to go home, and once outside, I walked to my Hovercycle (Floating/Hovering bicycle - just like those cars, only a bicycle). I should have seen it coming, but I was too preoccupied with teenage-stuff. When I had to stop for the traffic lights a big sort of camper truck thing stopped next to me, and somebody pulled me of my cycle. I kicked and screamed, but it didn't help. I must have hit someone; cause I heard cursing and then something hard hit me on the head. The next thing is everything turning black." 

"They kidnapped you?" "Shut up, do you want to hear this or not?!" "I want to hear it, I was just…" "…being annoying?" "No, being interested." Gogitz stroke with one hand over Star's cheek. Star sighted again "If you wanna hear it, don't interrupt me got it?!" "Okay, okay, come here." Gogitz pulled Star close to him and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued.

"When I woke up, I heard some weird sounds. I thought that it would be smarter to pretend that I was still out. I peeked through one eye, and saw a curtain around the bed I was lying in. I sat up, and a voice shouted; Go get the Prof., she's awake! Then the curtain opened and a group of boys and girls of my age stood there, watching me. Just when I wanted to ask one of my many questions, this absentminded looking guy in a lab-coat walked towards the bed. He tolled them to continue and just looked at me. He had one weird gaze, he just stood there. After about half-an-hour he said that I should follow him. What choice did I have? None, so I just did what he said. He took me to this training area, where a group of teenagers was fighting. They fired al sorts of Ki-attacks, punches and kicks at each other. He tolled me that I would join them soon, and that I would be even better. At that time, it seemed unreal to me. My father used took me to martial arts matches, and I always admired the fighters for their strength and ability to use their Ki to fight. And now, this weird man tolled me that I would be able to do that? I couldn't believe him. But my disbelieve wouldn't last long. He started to give me shots. They altered my DNA; I changed. It didn't go fast, but I definitely changed. First me hair became more and more blond, some wisps even looked like gold. My eyes turned to this bright blue. Finally my wings started to grow. But not only my appearance changed, I got stronger, and addicted to the drug he used for the transformation.. I was trained to use Ki, and several martial arts. When we did what he demanded from us, we got our daily doses of that drug. 

Soon after my change was complete, I was the strongest there. Nobody could beat me, the Professor proclaimed that I was the 'leader' of the group. They all agreed with that simple because they were scared of me. They never though to ask me what I thought about it, I just had to do what they said. I never had a choice about what he tolled me to do. He just used me. But he paid for that; oh how he paid for that! I made him pay, and he begged for mercy. He begged for his life. Not that it helped him. No, he hurt me too much, and he had to pay. When he tolled us what our goal would be, it was obvious that we wouldn't survive this mission. It was a suicide-mission. We had to kill some leader, but we would never be able to leave. The guards would have killed us. After he explained the mission to us, I followed him back to his lab and I made it clear that I would not go. He threatened to cut my supply of the drug if I didn't go, but after I swung him around for a few times, he was begging me to stop. Ha! I love it when they beg for mercy, of course I didn't stop, I simple had to killed him, and then I would free. I planned to blow him up with a small blast, but he managed to get out of the way. My blast hit one of the morf-tanks. It blew up, and set the lab on fire. I didn't have much time to get out of there. 

Later, I noticed just how badly we needed that drug. The withdrawal symptoms aren't very pleasant. It wont be an understatement to say that I went crazy. For weeks all I could do was fly around, blowing stuff up and kill people. But that wasn't as satisfying as the drug. All I could think of was getting a shot, but since I blew up the lab there was no more. After a few weeks I could think clearer and I knew I had to do something. Then I heard of the Dragonballs. I decided that they could give me back what he had taken from me. That's what I want to wish for, my old body back. No more wings, and no more trouble!"

"So happy now?!" Star looked at Gogitz, who was in deep thought. "Huh? Uh... yeah, now I know. But I was thinking, couldn't you just make that professor change you back? And what happened to your fighting team?" Star turned her head, and gave him a kiss. "That was impossible. When I had him cornered, I asked him that, but he said that the change was forever. Then the lab blew up and since the training grounds where next to that, my teammates must have died in the explosion. My team went there to train after the meeting. Maybe some managed to survive, but I never heard from any again." She shrugged and snuggled closer to Gogitz, and lying together like that they fell asleep.


	4. Betrayal and trust

HOS-3 ****

History of Star

_Betrayal and trust_

Star groaned, rubbed the sleep out her eyes, and looked around the room."Hmm... what...? Oh.." She was now looking at Gogitz, who was still asleep. *Hè, he's sweet when he sleeps...* She thought, then she got up and shuffled through the dark room. It was still dark outside, and she wondered why she woke up. It was nothing like her, to wake up before dawn. Then she sensed two strong Ki's heading her way, and she knew why. *Damnit... did he plan this? Aah! the jerk!* She was about too start with a wave of curses when Gogitz made a content sound. Star gave him full attention. *How could I be mad at someone so sweet?* She asked herself. *Just look at him, lying there, that cute tall, beautiful long black hair... I can't be mad at him. How could I? Ack, Star just listen to yourself! Damnit girl, he's your enemy, your not supposed to like him! What time is it anyway...* Star picked up the alarm-clock "Hmm... only 5 o'clock... Never slept so short, better hurry..." When she said that, Gogitz decided to wake up. "Hnng...hmm..." He blinked a couple of times, and stared straight in Star's face. "Whaa! Oh Kami.. Star! Don't ever do that again! You scared the hell out of me!" "Sorry... didn't know you were so easily scared..." She had already started to get dressed. "Why the hurry, it's still early..." "As if! I'm not hanging around here any longer then necessary." And with that Star opened the curtains. "Come on, it's still dark. Just get back in bed" Star turned around, grabbed the sheets, pulled them of the bed and pulled Gogitz out. He fell on the ground with a loud 'dunk'. "Hey! I think you misunderstood..." "I did not misunderstand anything! Get dressed..." "Whah? Get dressed?" "Yes, you do know the meaning of that don't you?" Star was now completely dressed. Her hair was hanging in and around her face. She pulled it up in a ponytail, and started to look for Gogitz' clothes. Gogitz looked at her, sighted and started to put on his pants. 

"Gogitz, hold on we'll be right there! Try to stay alive" Mirya and Gomir rushed up the stairs to find Star and Gogitz in his room. By this time they were both fully dressed, and Star held Gogitz in a deathlock. "Come any closer, and I break his neck" "Now, Star, stay nice..." Gomir tried to get closer, but Star tightened the grip. "I warned you... Now, give me the Dragonball and let me pass, and I might let him live..." "We don't have the Dragonball anymore. We took it to a save place, where you'll never find it!" "Aaagh! Damnit! Fine..." Suddenly she let go of Gogitz. She pushed him into Gomir and Mirya and jumped through the window. "You'll pay for that!!" Star turned around in her jump, flapped her wings a few times till she had a rhythm and flew away.

*Damnit, I should have known. Men are always the same. Ack, he just used me, he kept me there till his partners returned. I should have known!* Star was flying at high speed away from the Capsule Corp. building. *Better hurry back, who knows what they'll do...* She sped up, and flew towards a valley far away from civilization.

*Hey, what's this?* Gogitz was cleaning up the mess in his room. *That looks like a necklace... Didn't Star wear this earlier? Yes, she must have lost it... Hmmpf, I could have known she would use me to get that Dragonball. She would do anything to get it. I wonder where she went... Maybe I should return this. Hmm, just listen to yourself Gogitz. That girl simple used you, and your thinking about returning jewelry. Damn, I finally find a girl I really like, and she's an evil killer, my luck!* Gogitz threw the bag with glass on the ground, and jumped though the, still broken, window.

"Aaahh... This is nice..." Star was standing under a waterfall in the valley. There was a cave behind it, and a sparkling lake infront. A big meadow surrounded the lake, and after that were big mountains and a fast forest. It was clear that not many have seen this place. "Hmm... There... All clean.." Star had finished her shower, and swum to the edge of the lake. * Nice that sun, it can dry me of* She smiled and lied down on the grass, her wings dripping, and completely naked. 

*I wonder where she went* Gogitz was flying around the country, at first he didn't know where to go, but now he was trying to track Star's Ki. *Ha, there she is... Whoa that's far away, better hurry if I want to be there before dawn* And with that he sped up.

*Nice here...* Gogitz had arrived in Star's valley. *Now, where is sh...hee...* Gogitz noticed Star, lying on the ground, her wings still wet. *Will you look at that. She's cute when she sleeps. *gasp* Damn, how could I forget that she had such a nice body!* His ruffled breathing had woke up Star, who immediately jumped up. "What are YOU doing here?!" "I er...well....erm...I....eehh.... Ehh, can you put something on please?" Gogitz turned red because Star clearly wasn't wearing anything. "Huh? OOhh.." As soon as she understood what he meant, she folded her wings over her body and blushed also. "Hehehe...eh... What are you doing here." "I eh..Oh yeah, I found this" He held up the necklace "I thought it was yours?" "Yes, it is... and after what you did you dared to come back?!" "After what I did?! You used me!" "I didn't use you, you used me!" "No I didn't, you did that because you want the Dragonball" "I would never do something like that, just to get something done! You on the other hand, used me so your partners could kill me!" "Not true!" "So true!" "Not!" "So!" and with that Star appeared right in front of him and held her hand over his mouth. "Shut up" "MMhhhmmmm..." Gogitz grabbed her hand and tried franiclly to pull it off his face, when he succeeded with that he spoke: "Fine, if you didn't use me, why did you ....mmmmhhhmmm..." "SSSsshhh, someone is coming, let's get outta here" She pulled Gogitz with her to the waterfall. Then she disappeared behind it, in the cave. "Keep your Ki down, I don't want who ever that is to find me...us..." all Gogitz could do was nod.


End file.
